


You Will Always Be Ours

by Yugioh13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: After getting your heart broken, you just wanted to hide from the world until you were better. But that didn't stop your two best friends from coming for a visit. When they find you like this, they're bound and determined to make you feel better. But what happens when secrets are revealed? Why is there so much sexual tension between you and them? Why is your heart beating so fast? And why does it feel so right?(Slight spoilers for the manga)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sooooo I got this idea one morning...and I just started writing. Not really sure how I got this and ran with it, but I did. I love Oikawa and Iwa together...but I need to add a reader into the mix to experience all that chaos. 
> 
> Part of this was inspired by Yagami Yato because Oikawa's pet name is Little Cutie. However, Iwa sadly doesn't have an ASMR audio so he doesn't have a pet name yet. So I made one up for him. ^_^
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

You lay in bed, covers over your head and your body motionless beneath them. The tears on your cheeks had dried up into various streaks and you were definitely sure that your mascara was covering your eyes and face with black lines. Your body ached as if it had run a marathon even if you had spent the last two days in bed.

Your phone remained on the bedside table next to you, buzzing so often but you didn't feel obligated to answer any texts or calls today.

Soft music played on a nearby radio, filling the still silence. You barely noticed song as playing, but even if you felt awful, it calmed you a little. That is until a crappy love song came on. That's when you started to cry again.

Your heart ached inside of your chest like someone had come over to carve it out. All you felt was pain.

When someone said that heartbreak was a real thing, you believed them. And fuuuuck...did it suck.

Over the last two days, you had barely done anything to soothe that heartache.

Earlier in the week, your boyfriend...well now ex, Daigo, had dumped you when he had stopped by your place. You had prepared a nice meal and was so excited to see him. It had been a week or two since you had seen each other since he started college, so of course you were excited to see him. You only saw each other every few weeks due to classes. He went to a college that was about four hours from here so you expected this. The first year when he was gone went pretty smooth since you tried to stay in contact as much as possible. But now in the second year...he was avoiding talking to you.

What you didn't expect was Daigo coming over and before he even made it in the door, he said it was over.

You stared at him in shock and it took you a few moments to get out the words 'why'.

He couldn't even meet your gaze as he shrugged his shoulders. Then you barely remembered all the bullshit words he had said. Something along the lines of long distance relationships not working and he needed to focus on school.

But deep down you knew he was hiding something. The true reason why he was avoiding things.

You'd seen the pictures on his social media. The friendly smile on his face when he posed with girls at his school, at the bar, and in his dorm. You should've seen it coming. He was moving on with his adult life, meeting new people and potential women who could be his girlfriend or his wife. And cutting you out of it.

He gave you a pretty pathetic apology and then he left without another word. Completely ignoring the dinner that was left on the table and the tears that were now rolling down your cheeks.

So for the next few hours, you threw the food in the trash and maybe threw a plate or two at the walls as you screamed and cursed at the heavens above. Yes, maybe you overreacted a little...but who wouldn't in this situation.

Three years of a relationship down the drain and he didn't seem to care as he left you alone to wallow in misery.

For the past two days all you did was stay in your room. Of course you got up to use the bathroom and to grab a snack or two, but other than that, you mostly stayed in bed, sobbing over the loss of what was.

Fuck, why did it have to hurt so much?

It had been about an hour since your last sob fest. You knew another one would be coming soon. It was only a matter of time before you started crying again. Memories of the good times would flash in your mind, giving you the painful reminder that he dumped you for someone else who was probably much prettier than you or smarter.

There had to be a reason why he broke things off like this.

Was it your personality? Something you did to annoy him? Your figure? The way you looked? The way you laughed?

What could it be?

Feeling another tear beginning to well up in your eyes, you heaved a shaky breath, ready to cry again.

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through your apartment stopped you, making your heart jump.

A visitor? Could it be...no! No your ex didn't seem like the type to pull a stunt like that and come back.

Was it a friend to check on you? No...it couldn't be. They were all away at college.

Parents? Well...they lived about two hours from here and it was a work day, so you doubted it was them too.

Well whoever it was, you didn't really want any company today.

You heard the bell ring two more times over the last two minutes, but you still didn't get up.

'Just go away and leave me to die of a broken heart...' you thought woefully.

Eventually the ringing stopped and you sighed. Looks like they gave up?

Your eyes fluttered close slowly. 'Maybe I should just go to sleep for awhile. The pain might go away after awhile...'

You knew that was a lie.

As you slowly began to drift off to sleep, you heard the slow creaking of your bedroom door opening.

Instantly, your eyes shot open, but you remained still, facing the wall that your bed was pressed up against.

Someone was in your apartment. Someone was here! Someone was in your room!

A burgler?! No...no it couldn't be...you had everything locked and it was in the middle of the day.

Then who-

"Ow!" a voice hissed. "My foot..."

"Shh! Quiet! Don't wake her up!" another voice grumbled softly.

"Hey, I didn't see the box there! You try walking blindly into the room and stubbing your foot on it."

Your brain scrambled for recognition. The voices sounded somewhat familiar...but you couldn't focus because the fear was pumping through your veins.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Shittykawa."

You could hear the first voice sigh. "You really need to stop calling me that, Iwa. It's getting old."

Your heart suddenly leapt in your chest. No, no it couldn't be. That's impossible. It wasn't...

"How about no."

"You're so rude..."

As their voices grew louder, you felt your heart beginning to beat faster and tears beginning to well up in your eyes again. Except this time, it wasn't sadness. It was...relief and happiness.

As you began to roll over, you heard the deeper voice whisper, "Oh look at what you did now."

"My fault? Excuse me Mister High and Mighty-"

"Don't you even start with me, Shittykawa."

As your blurry view caught the familiar sights of two young men standing near your bed, one with dark spiky hair and the other with chestnut brown hair that was swept across his eyes. Those two young men where none other than, Hajime Iwazumi and Tooru Oikawa, your childhood best friends.

But how were they here? Last you had heard, Iwa was busy in the center of Tokyo working on getting some experience with the teams out there and Oikawa was in Argentina training with an international team out there. What were they doing here in your apartment?! And how exactly did they get in here?!

Lips parting, you barely manged a few words. "Kawa...Iwa..."

Both boy's began to smile at your reaction before their mouths dropped in horror.

"Oh my...what happened?" Oikawa exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

Iwa took a step towards the bed, holding out his hand hesitantly before pulling it back. "You...your face..."

Sitting up quickly you reached up to try and wipe the dried tear residue away from your face. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry...I just..." you mumbled, your voice hoarse and your head spinning from sitting up so fast. Quickly, you held your head, wincing in pain before slowly laying back down. "Not a good idea...not a good idea..."

Now that you were laying down, you barely saw the two approach your bed, staring down at you. "Wh-what are you doing here?" you manage, trying to cover your face with your hands.

A hand gently grabs onto your wrist, pulling it away from your cheeks. Oikawa stands over you, worry etched across his face, eyebrows drawn down. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing..."

Iwa crouches down beside the bed on his knees, seeming tall beside the bed even if he lost a few inches on his height. "Don't even bother lying right now, Y/N. Something obviously is going on."

Before you could shake your head, Oikawa grabbed both of your wrists, holding them in front of you so he could stare directly into your eyes. The intensity behind it made you shiver and attempt to avoid his gaze. "Look at us." When you did, Oikawa searched your face for a sign before he finally spoke again. "Someone hurt you."

Iwa's gaze hardened as his lips turned into a tight frown. "Was it him?"

You knew who he meant and you bit your trembling lip, trying to stop yourself from crying. You weren't about to give them fuel to say the well known phrase 'we told you so'.

Yes, you knew when you started dating him, Oikawa and Iwa instantly hated him. When you gave them the news, you knew they were faking smiles. You knew the look in their eyes. Distaste, disgust, and dislike. It took them a few months to finally let their opinions fly.

Iwa had told you that he didn't trust him and Oikawa had said that even if he treated you nicely, he didn't think it was genuine.

You did argue with them for a bit and stormed off back home, crying the whole way before locking yourself in your room. Then the next day, they both stopped by to apologize for their comments and you forgave them, ending the fight with a hug and a promise that they would look out for you, but keep a distance so they wouldn't hurt your relationship. Just like they had always promised since you were children.

Looking back, you had wished that you listened to them.

Oikawa's hands released your wrists, only to moved down so he could take your hands in his. "He's going to pay."

A tear rolled down your cheek as you tried to speak again. "D-don't...he's long gone and...probably with someone else..." More tears began flowing down your face, landing on the pillow beneath your head. "Probably picking up where he left off with them...now that I'm not holding him down." Your voice cracked at the end before sobs began racking through your chest.

The bed dipped and you felt a hand on your hip. "Hey hey...shhhhh..." Iwa shushed softly. "It's okay..."

The hands holding yours adjusted so that his thumbs could rub the backs of your own. "Aww I'm so sorry, My Little Cutie."

The sweet name that Oikawa had given you when you were little. You obviously were much smaller than them back then, so he called you that all the time. When you grew up, the name stuck with you and you never told him to stop. It was your personal name that nobody could take away from you.

Both men were sitting on the edge of the bed, Oikawa rubbing your hands while Iwa stroked your hip. They let you cry for awhile, hearing the soft shushes and coos of words, encouraging you to cry but at the same time to calm down.

Eventually, you found a moment to calm down, shaky breaths leaving your lips. You stared up at the two of them, watching as they tried to soothe you through the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you...supposed to be..."

"I managed to get a break from college." Iwa told you first before Oikawa joined in.

"And the team let me come back home to take a break." Then he looked at his friend. "Talk about perfect timing..."

They shared a half smile before turning back to you.

"We wanted to surprise you so we stopped by here to see if you were home." Iwa whispered.

Knitting your eyebrows together in confusion, you glanced between the two. "How did you get in then? I know I locked it."

Oikawa chuckled. "You left the key above the front door on the edge of the frame. Just like hold times."

"Oh...right..."

The dark haired man stood to his feet. "Well...now that we're here, why don't we get you cleaned up and get you out of that bed. Maybe order some takeout and watch a movie."

You nearly cracked a smile before pulling your hands away from Oikawa to grab the sheets, yanking them over your head. Tears began to once again appear and the last thing you wanted was for them to see you cry again.

"I-I appreciate you two being here...I really do. I just...maybe come back later. Maybe when I'm not a mess..." you tried to tell them, whimpering slightly when the idea of pushing away the two men in your life that made things better. You didn't want them to see you like this, broken and depressed. "I...I'll call you two tomorrow and we can hang out just like you guys said...I just think I should be alone..."

There was silence on the other side for awhile, making you half believe that they would leave. But you knew they wouldn't. You could try all you want, but you knew they would stay forever if they could.

Suddenly the blanket was ripped off of you, Iwa holding onto the end of it. "Sweet Girl." he began making you shut your eyes at the other name that you went by around them. "How long have you been in bed?"

When you didn't answer, Oikawa sighed. "Come on, Little Cutie, you know you're not getting out of it that easy."

Biting your lip, you cracked open an eye, seeing that they were both staring down at you. "T-two days...I think..."

Suddenly Iwa dropped the blanket and slid his hands under you, lifting you up into his arms. You squeaked as you tried fighting against him.

"Hey! Put me down! Iwa!"

He ignored you, holding you tightly in his arms as he carried you to the bathroom and walked inside.

Looking over his shoulder, you saw that Oikawa wasn't following. "Kawa! Tell him to put me down!"

Sadly, you didn't see him coming for your rescue. What was he doing?!

Iwa then finally put you down on the cold bathroom floor and held onto your arms to make sure that you wouldn't run away. "Look at me, Sweet Girl."

Feeling defiant, you kept your gaze at the floor. Then a hand grabbed your chin, gently tilting it up until your eyes met his dark orbs.

"When I say look at me, you look at me, got it?"

The sound of his voice made shivers run down your spine. That was different.

"Even if you beg and plead for us to go, scream even...we're not leaving you."

"But-"

His finger pressed against your lips immediately. "Listen to me. You have been hurt, we both know it. And we are not leaving until we make sure that you're okay." His eyes roved over you. "I can tell you haven't showered in awhile."

Pushing his hand away from your mouth, you frowned. "Hey..."

"Sweet Girl, I know you haven't. So first of all, you're going to take a shower and get cleaned up." Then his eyes went to your stomach. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I ate..." you grumbled, glancing over at the sink.

"When?"

You shrugged. Honestly, you didn't really know.

"When, Y/N?"

"I don't remember..." you mumbled softly.

"What was that?"

Meeting his eyes again, you drew your eyebrows together. "I don't remember."

Iwa growled, rolling his eyes. "Alright then, we're definitely getting you dinner too."

"Look, you guys don't need to do any of that. I'm fine and I will be."

His hands gripped your arms, gently shaking you a few times. "No, clearly you are not okay. And right now, we aren't leaving until we know for sure that you are."

As he stared into your eyes, you felt a tingling sensation running through your body. You knew that Iwa was always the serious one in the group while Oikawa was the playful one, but right now...you weren't really sure what was going on right now. Yes, he was caring towards you, but the look he was giving you right now read something else. Something you weren't sure if you liked or not.

"Iwaaaa! I got it!" Oikawa sang as he came into the bathroom with you. "Oh...uh...what's going on?"

Iwa quickly broke the intense connection and turned around, allowing you to see the other young man standing in the doorway, holding a set of clothes. "Ah...you got them."

Oikawa nodded before walking around to see you. "I tried to find something comfy for you to wear." Then a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "Uh...and I uh didn't really search too much through your...uh..." Thrusting out the clothes to you, you could see a piece of silky fabric between a shirt and pants. Did he...did he go through your underwear drawer?

Taking them from him, you blushed as well. "Uh...thank you..."

"I just...looked away and took the first pair I grabbed." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

It was kind of cute seeing him so embarrassed.

"Thanks...Kawa. I appreciate it." you told him honestly.

Iwa shook his head at his friend's behavior and waved his hand at the shower behind you. "Alright then, you've got your clothes and you've got the shower. Now then...get cleaned up and we'll have food ready." As he made his way out the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "And you're not allowed to come eat with us until you shower."

Holding the clothes against your body, you lowered your head until your chin rested on top of them. "Annnd...if I don't shower and just sit in here."

Iwa's gaze hardened. "Then I'll come undress you myself and get you into the shower by force."

A violent shiver ran down your spine and heat bloomed between your thighs. Did he just...

Like a flash, he turned around and was gone instantly, leaving you alone with Oikawa.

The young brunette was staring at you now, the pink tint still on his cheeks. His eyes were slowly shifting down your body, not helping the heat that was resonating within you.

Your lips thinned into a straight line as you tried to find the words. "Uh...did you need anything else, Kawa?"

Shaking himself out of his daze, he shook his head. "Oh no no...I just..." He took a step towards you. "I guess I just want to make sure...you're okay."

Opening your lips, you almost lied and said you were, but you knew how Oikawa worked. He could spot a lie or a bluff a mile away. The guy was extremely observant in and off the court when it came to learning someone's weakness. Bottom line, he was smart and you knew it.

Immediately, you closed your mouth and looked away.

"Little Cutie..."

Your knees began to shake at the name, making you question everything that was happening in the last five minutes.

"Look at me, Little Cutie." he sang softly, making you turn your head. Those deep brown eyes stared into your soul. "I want you to know that we're here to help you. I know you want us to go, but as long as there are tears in your eyes and a sad look on your face, you know we're never going to leave."

Your lower lip trembled as you felt a tear beginning to roll down your cheek.

Oikawa quickly captured it with his thumb and wiped it away. "You know we care about you." he whispered, moving closer to you. "We always have and we always will."

Taking a shaky breath, you sniffled. "I know..." you whimpered, feeling another cry coming on.

Before you could start, Oikawa pulled you into a tight hug, holding you close to his chest. "Shhh...it's okay. I'm here now."

You held your clothes against you, sandwiching your arms between you body and his. You could smell the faint scent of citrus in his shirt, the familiar scene that you always accustomed with him. The boy loved the smell of oranges.

Closing your eyes, you leaned into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while his hands stroked your back gently.

"Iwa and I aren't going anywhere. We're here now and we don't plan on leaving you alone for as long as we're here."

"B-but...what about Argentina?"

"Then I'll tell them I'll need to extend my leave."

Burying your face into his shirt, you felt yourself slowly drift against him. His hugs were always so warm and tight, it almost felt like a weighted blanket around you.

"You don't need to do that..."

You felt his chin rest on the top of your head. "If it means keeping you happy and safe, I would give it all up."

Pulling your head back, you tried to look up into his eyes. "Kawa...you can't do that. It's your dream and I could never make you do that."

Oikawa tilted his head down, a small frown on his lips. "Little Cutie...you wouldn't make me. I would do it on my own free will."

"But...don't do that for me. Besides...aren't I supposed to be in the front row at your games with Iwa, cheering you on as you win?" you pouted, puffing out your lower lip.

Something flashed across his eyes before a gentle smile appeared on his lips. Then he reached up to ruffle your hair. "Yeah...you're right. Gotta have my personal cheering section in the stands."

You managed a smile before you heard Iwa calling for Oikawa.

"Oy! Shittykawa! You'd better get out here before I come back there!"

Oikawa shook his head with a sigh. "Always so angry when I don't listen. Better go before he comes back here and throws me in the shower." he chuckled before petting your head again. "Now now...better do as Iwa says and get washed up. I'll pick the movie out and we'll all just curl up on the couch like old times. Okay?"

You nodded slowly. "O-okay..."

"Good girl."

The shiver came back as you watched Oikawa walk out in the hall, closing the door behind him.

Once alone, you felt your knees nearly buckle beneath you. So many emotions were filling you. Sadness, depression, shock, comfort, relief, embarrassment, and...confusion?

Yes, you were shocked and relieved that they were here for you. Embarrassed because they had to see you like that, but deep down you knew they cared.

But as for the confusion...that mostly stemmed from the way Iwa was acting around you. Staring at you so intently while threatening to make you listen to him. Not to mention, when he said that he'd undress you and force you into the shower...

Shaking your head, you set your clothes on the counter top next to the sink and tried to steady your breathing. Your cheeks felt warm and your heart was pounding inside of your chest.

What was wrong with you? Yes, your emotions were all over the place and you weren't acting like yourself. But this...you weren't exactly sure of what was happening.

Oikawa and Iwa had been your friends for years and through all that and of course puberty, you did know that the both of them were handsome. Girls practically flocked to them and told you that you were lucky to be friends with them. Some of them even asked if you had a crush on either one. Most of the time, you'd blush and say that you were just friends. The normal response.

Then again, there were a few times you imagined being on the arm of either of them. Maybe a sudden kiss that would break all the rules and perhaps...your mind did wander some nights.

But you always kept those feelings down in fear of ruining your friendship. The last thing you wanted to do was date one of them and then run the risk of destroying the friendship. Or even making the other jealous and then you'd lose the other one as a friend.

Not to mention, girls were all over Oikawa at every match. He was a notorious flirt and could get any girl he asked for. They'd run up to him after and before games, taking selfies with them and ask him out on dates. He'd go out on a couple of them, but none of the girls really stuck around him for long. You were kind of glad that they didn't stay with him. And whenever they'd dump him, you were there to to be the shoulder to cry on. You didn't mind that he was emotional, you liked it when he was sensitive.

So you'd be there for him and order your favorite food and stay up all night watching sci-fi movies until you passed out. And when he wanted to talk, you listened to every word he had to say. You wanted Oikawa to be himself again and you would do anything to help him.

But then when he'd be back to himself again, he'd meet another girl and date them. Sometimes, you kind of wished he asked for you to be his. To be his next and only girl.

Iwa, on the other hand, kept himself secluded from women. Of course he had admirers or random girls confessing their love, but he'd always tell them no and would go on with his life. He buried himself in his studies and didn't date anyone on the side. You weren't sure if he just didn't like anyone or he just didn't want to date.

When he wasn't playing volleyball, he was calling you up to see if you wanted to study for the next exam coming up. You would hide in the library or hang out at his place, going over notes and sharing a snack or two in between. You two made a good team when it came to academics. If you struggled in mathematics, he was there to run equations your way. When he couldn't figure out which country was where or had problems with knowing the history of the world, you were at his door with his favorite snack, ready to stay up all night.

At the end of the day, you knew Iwa wasn't really the dating type, but you always hoped he would be...just for you.

Regardless, you couldn't risk telling either of them you had a small crush on them. Anything like that could jeopardize your friendship forever. So you'd keep your feelings to yourself and go on with life with the two best men in your life.

Huffing, you rummaged through the clothes to see what Oikawa had picked out for you. A pair of soft dark blue shorts and an old grey shirt with a picture of a cat on it. Not too bad. When you dared to look at the underwear, you blushed when you realized that he had grabbed a pair that was light blue and had the words 'Cutie' across the back.

'Did he really grab this blindly?'

Shoving away the thoughts, you quickly got undressed and jumped into the shower. A cold one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is heeeeeere! I'm shocked how fast I'm going through this fic! Seriously! I can't believe how much I've written in this amount of time! Also the fact that it's gotten attention like this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or gave a kudos for this story! I'm so happy to hear the response for it!
> 
> Well...things are about to get heated ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!! 
> 
> (Side note: Daigo is an OC I made up. He's not an actual character in Haikyu!)

About a half hour later, you finally got out of the bathroom. You were all nice and clean now, wearing the clothes that Oikawa had picked for you, your hair smelling awfully sweet and the grime on your cheeks was completely gone. Maybe that's just what you needed. A nice warm shower to hopefully wash away everything bad.

Not on that, but by the time you left the bathroom, you saw that Iwa had ordered you a rather big meal from your favorite place.

When you got to the kitchen, both of them smiled at you as if they had been waiting months for you. It was the friendliest sight you had seen in weeks.

After stuffing your faces and catching up for a little bit, you were in comfortable silence. The three of you were sitting on the couch, watching a crazy sci-fi movie that had you half on the edge of your seat and the other half laughing since you had seen it before, about a dozen times that is.

You were sitting between the boys, your head resting against Oikawa's shoulder while your legs were thrown over Iwa's lap. Overall, you felt comfortable and at home between them. Just like the old day in high school.

Ever since you were children, the three of you had been close. You had met Oikawa and Iwa on the playground when you were young. You were being bullied by a bigger kid because you were smaller than he was and of course, a girl. When the big bully was about to knock you down into the sandbox, someone had thrown a few small rocks at him.

When you turned around to see your savior, you saw Iwa and Oikawa standing like knights running into battle. They had effectively scared off the bully and were making sure that you weren't hurt.

From then on, the three of you vowed to be the best of friends. And to this day, that promise was never broken.

You all went to the same schools, did almost everything together, and you even went to every volleyball game to cheer them on. You made sure to be there for them when they were for you. They supported you whenever you needed help in school and went to your art shows when you made it to the finals. Of course it wasn't as exciting as watching a volleyball game, but they still cheered you on like it was the most intense game ever.

You didn't know what you'd do without them in your life.

"Oh! Here's my favorite part." Oikawa exclaimed excitedly, nudging you with his elbow.

Iwa rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say that about the last scene like ten minutes ago?

"He's got a lot of favorite parts." you giggled, meeting Oikawa's happy gaze.

"You know me so well." he responded with a wink.

You three watched as the creature that was terrorizing the humans on the ship get captured in a air duct, allowing the humans to escape.

As the movie continued, you felt Iwa beginning to rub your socked feet.

"You don't have to do that, Iwa." you mumbled, trying to hold back your moans as he massaged the sore spots.

"It's okay, I don't mind." he responded, his eyes still on the screen by a faint smile on his lips.

But as you tried to protest, Oikawa reached up to pat your head. "Just let him do what he wants. Even if he has to deal with your stinky socks." he teased, earning a elbow jab to the side from you.

"Cut it off. They're clean. Besides, aren't you the one with smelly socks after practice?"

Iwa snorted, his thumbs pressing into the arch of your foot. "Oh yeah, I remember the guys told him one day that enough was enough and they threatened to throw them out the window."

Oikawa's nose scrunched up while he pouted. "And you didn't bother to help me, Iwa."

"Hey, when they smelled that bad, what was I supposed to do?"

"Take my side and tell them to keep them in the locker room instead being toss out the window like garbage."

Iwa merely shrugged. "Technically, they could've been like garbage at that point."

You began laughing as the two argued over Oikawa's socks, feeling like yourself again.

That is...until a romance scene came on.

The female hero of the movie was confessing her love to her first mate. The room had gone silent at that point and you watched as she smiled up at him before he drew her in for a kiss. Just the sight of it made your heart ache again. In the back of your mind, the kiss alone made you think of your ex kissing you like that.

Slumping against Oikawa, you watched at the couple on the screen continued to kiss.

"Guys...do you think there's something wrong with me?" Your voice sounded distant and you barely even recognized the tone you said it in.

Both men froze, even Iwa's hands stopped and held your feet.

When they didn't say anything, you continued. "I mean there had to be a reason why he just dumped me out of the blue. Is it because I'm a bad person? I mean...I always thought I was a nice person to everyone. Maybe I was just...annoying. Yeah, maybe that's it. Or was it because I was a bad girlfriend? I just..." you trailed off, feeling your eyes beginning glaze over. "Is it something I did?"

Grabbing your chin, Oikawa turned your face until his eyes locked onto yours. "Y/N, there is absolutely nothing you did wrong. It was all his fault why it didn't work. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Little Cutie."

"He's right." Iwa agreed, making you turn your head over to him. The serious look was on his face again as he squeezed your feet. "Nothing is your fault. If I'm allowed to be frank here, Daigo was an asshole and he still is apparently."

You figured that would come up. Since you were no longer attached to him, they could say whatever they wanted, and you had a feeling they would tell you exactly what they thought of him. Especially whenever they were around you when your ex was there, the tight lipped smiles they gave.

And Daigo didn't really like it that you spent so much time with the boys. But how could you leave your two best friends like that? They meant the world to you and you refused to give them up. After a lot of convincing, you managed to tell him that he had to accept it or leave. You were shocked that he accepted it, but you knew deep down he didn't like it.

"I know...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? You don't need to do that." Oikawa told you, sliding an arm around you to hug you to his chest. "We all make mistakes."

"But what if there is something wrong with me?" you mumbled softly. "I mean..."

"What?"

You shrugged, burying your face into the couch right next to Oikawa's shoulder. "I don't know..."

"Oh no, you're not pulling that on us." Iwa warned. "Did he tell you something bad? Huh?"

You kept quiet, not wanting to answer. Daigo wasn't always mean to you, he just reminded you how strange it was to hang out with two guys completely alone and mentioned that you needed to dress like a woman should. He didn't really like the fact that you always favored baggy shirts and hoodies along with jeans. He wanted to see you in dresses.

Of course you could overlook these negative when dating him, you though the cared about you. Apparently, that was a lie.

"Y/N, look at me." Iwa told you. When you didn't, he repeated himself again. "Look at me."

Your heart skipped at beat at the sound of his tone. Meeting his gaze, you saw that flash in his eyes like earlier, making your body heat up.

"You are...unique. You are unlike anyone else I know and that's saying a lot." His hand moved up to your calf and rubbed it gently. "You are...an amazing woman..."

Not really believing him, you tried to deny his claims. But when you did, he leaned over to grab your chin in his hand.

"Don't you dare tell me that you're not. You are the reason why I'm able to get myself through the day. You're the reason why I'm passing my classes. You're also the most talented artist I've ever seen out there and I'm not much of an appreciator for art."

Oikawa rested his chin on the top of your head. "He's right. I'm not sure what I'd do if it weren't for your words of encouragement towards me when I need them. You're always there whenever I'm down and at the door the second I tell you I'm sad." You tensed up when his lips grazed your hair. "If you weren't in my life...I'm not sure I would do. You've always been there for the both of us at every game and when we needed help. You're a wonderful person and you deserve the world. We love you, Y/N."

Shutting your eyes, you tried to stop yourself from crying again. Crying never solved anything and being overly emotional was tiring.

But how could you stop yourself when the two men in your life were telling you that you were the greatest thing in their lives?

Iwa stroked your cheek while Oikawa kissed your hair.

"Don't ever think that you're not enough for anyone. Especially us." Iwa growled. "You know what you mean to us."

Squeezing your lips together, you nodded. "I-I know...I love you guys too..."

Oikawa hugged you tightly while Iwa moved closer to grab your hand. They cared about you and you could feel it.

The three of you remained that way for the rest of the movie until the credits rolled. By now, they had bundled you up in a blanket and you felt yourself slowly drifting.

Heaving a sigh, you contemplated on getting up. "I need a drink..."

Before you could get up, Oikawa gently pushed you closer to Iwa. "I'll get it. Make sure she's comfy, Iwa."

"Don't tell me what to do, Shittykawa." Iwa grumbled, watching the brunette roll his eyes as he stood.

"Must we keep up the petty nicknames? This is supposed to be a safe place. No anger and depression."

"Yeah yeah, make sure to bring me back something too."

Oikawa huffed before making his way to the other side of the apartment to go into the kitchen. "See if I bring you back anything..."

When it was just you and Iwa, he ushered you closer. "Come on, sit up here. It's warmer here."

Listening to your friend, you inched over into his lap like a worm and cuddled against his chest. His arms wrapped around you, holding you against his broad chest. Tucking your head beneath his chin, you eased into his touch.

"Feel better now?"

You nodded and hummed lightly in response. "Thank you for everything..."

Stroking your back, he rested his cheek against your head. "You know we would do anything to help. Maybe even go kick that bastard's ass for dumping you like that."

"I appreciate it, but I want to forget he even exists right now. I don't care if I see his face again." you grumbled into his chest.

Chuckling, Iwa sighed. "Yeah, I don't care to see him ever again either. Did you know he tried to tell us that you were better off without us?"

Pulling away from his chest, you stared at him in shock. "When did he say that?"

"Back in high school. That was when we decided that we'd look out for you and hate him eternally."

Frowning, you looked down at your lap. "I'm sorry I didn't notice it..."

Lifting your chin up with his hand, he smiled down at you. "You didn't know and it's okay now. Now you do, and you're not with him anymore."

You gave him a half smile. "Yeah...back on the dating market, I guess." you tried to joke, your eyes suddenly locked onto his.

"Yeah..." his voice trailed off as he stared down at you.

The silence between you was just as before in the bathroom. You weren't sure what it was in his eyes, but at the back of your mind, you knew what that look was. Was it...lust?

His face twisted in anger as he shut his eyes. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath.

Worriedly, you touched his shoulder as he shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I...I can't do this...I just...this is wrong..."

Now you were confused. What was he talking about?

"Iwa...what is it?" you tried to ask, grabbing his face so he could look you in the eye. When you stopped him, he was merely inches from your face.

His lips parted. "I...I...I can't hold back anymore..."

Before you could ask what he meant, he leaned down, capturing your lips with his. Your eyes shot open as you found yourself kissing Iwaizumi. He was kissing you! Kissing you?!

He growled as he pulled you against him, his lips moving against your immobile ones, trying to get you to respond to it. But how could you when you were frozen in shock? His lips were firm and tight against your own, but there was heat beneath it. You found your shock slowly melting away as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh come on, Iwa!" Oikawa whined from behind you, causing you to pull away.

Turning your head, you saw a very annoyed Oikawa standing there with two bottles of water. Puffing out his lower lip, he sneered at his friend. "What gives? I thought you told me that there was none of that tonight."

Iwa's chest rumbled beneath you. "What can I say? I couldn't hold back?"

Oikawa snorted sarcastically. "Ohh right. So you kept warning me not to make the first move, well look who went and did it."

Your brain stopped for a moment before it tried to catch up. 'Say what now?!'

Jerking your head between them, you tried to find the words to even respond to all of this insanity.

Dropping the water at his feet, Oikawa strut towards the couch. "Well then if the bar has been lifted, I think it's my turn."

When you tried to speak, he grabbed your face, tilting it up as he bent down to crash his lips into yours. Unlike Iwa's, Oikawa's lips were soft and pillow like, moving gently and yet passionately against yours. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as you felt our body tense for a moment before relaxing into it.

As he kissed you, you felt someone brush your hair away from your neck before another pair of lips touched your skin.

Sighing softly, you felt your head cloud over with pleasure as you found yourself kissing him back. Oikawa hummed against your lips as his hands cupped your face, drawing your face closer. Iwa's lips caressed your neck, his hands stroking your sides as he moved. Heat began building up between your legs as Oikawa's tongue slid along your lower lip, moans escaping his lips.

Your body felt like it was on fire as Iwa's hands drifted to your stomach, rubbing it while he began sucking on your neck. You moaned against Oikawa's lips, allowing him to slide his tongue inside. Gasping, you felt his tongue explore your mouth, his thumbs smoothing over your cheeks.

Realizing what was happening, you pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting you to the man in front of you.

Iwa stopped kissing your neck and pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Trying to catch your breath, you quickly wiped your lips as you managed to climb off of Iwa's lap. Stumbling backwards, you held up your shaky hands and tried to ignore the heat between your thighs. "Wh-what's going on here? I...I-I'm so confused right now." Pointing to the two of them, your hand shook. "You...and you...you two were..." You could barely get the word out.

"Kissing you?" Oikawa finished for you, making your cheeks heat up.

"Y-yes...that..." you managed, running a hand through your messy hair. Brushing your fingers against your neck, you almost felt Iwa's lips on your neck once again.

They both watched you from a distance, not sure if they should talk first or explain.

Dragging your hands down your face, you tried to find the words. "Wh-what are you...what are you two doing?" When they opened their mouths to respond, you quickly cut them off. "Wait...don't answer that..."

"Well how else are we going to explain ourselves?" Oikawa questioned, his hands on his hips now.

"I don't know!" You squeaked, pacing around in the living room. "I...I didn't expect I was going to be kissed tonight! And not just once, but twice! And by my two best friends!"

They winced, watching you stress and pull at your hair.

"Y/N..." Iwa began.

"No no! I'm fine!" Your voice cracked at the end.

"You're clearly not right now." Oikawa pointed out. "Just come over here and sit down so we can explain."

You stopped immediately in your tracks. "So you can kiss me again?!"

"No, we won't do anything you don't want. It's just to talk." Iwa tried to convince you, moving over on the couch so you could sit by him.

Hesitantly, you moved over and sat down on the end of the couch, far away from Iwa. Oikawa remained standing in front of you, his face neutral.

"Okay...talk."

They sat there for a moment, thinking out their phrasing until Oikawa spoke up.

"Soooo...what do you want to know?"

Glancing between them, you managed to find the words. "How long?"

"How long what?" Iwa inquired, pulling the blanket over his legs.

"How long have you two...I...I don't even know how to begin to..." you trailed off again, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Well...it kind of started back in high school." Oikawa began.

Lifting your head, your eyes grew wide. "High school?"

Nodding, he went on. "So I'm not really sure exactly when I figured it out, but I just...I knew when I looked at you one day in the audience. At one of our games, you were on your feet, screaming for us to win. And...you had the biggest grin on your face." He smiled down at you. "That was when I knew...I felt something different from anything I had ever felt. That was the moment I fell for you."

Your heart skipped a beat at his words.

"You cared so much about us winning that you would travel to every single game we played, making sure that we knew you were there." Oikawa then lowered himself onto his knees in front of you and he frowned, glancing down at the floor. "Even if we lost...you still acted like we won. Every single time, you acted as if we were on top of the world. Like we were the best of the best."

Your hands clenched in your lap. "Well...it's because it's true..."

Oikawa moved closer so you could see him better. Lifting your head, you saw him giving you a gentle smile that made your heart burst.

Iwa's then cleared his throat, making your attention shift to him. "And me...well...I remember exactly when I fell."

Turning towards him, you felt a lump rise in your throat as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"It was that night we stayed up half the night to study for that history exam on the different leaders of Japan. You stayed over at my house, making sure I was ready for that test. You went and made note cards, quizzed me over and over, and not to mention...you even made me dinner while doing all of that. You never had to do any of that."

Remembering that night, you shrugged, glancing down at your hands. "You needed to eat..."

Iwa lightly chuckled before going on. "We spent the entire night studying and talking about random facts until I finally understood. And then...you fell asleep on the floor, your head using the textbook as a pillow. You tried so hard to stay up and help me study that you passed out in the middle of it all. That was when I realized it...that I was falling for you."

Your heart skipped a beat at his words.

"So instead of just leaving you there, I traded the book for a pillow and covered you up with a blanket. Then I lay down across from you and watched you until I fell asleep as well."

You vaguely remembered that memory since you only remembered waking up on his floor the next day but Iwa was already awake and walking around. He really did that for you?

"That's when I realized that I would do whatever I could to make you happy." he told you, his fingers twitching in his lap as if he wanted to hold your hand, but held back since you were hesitant.

Shaking your head, you tried to find the next words to say. "But...I don't get it...if you both realized it, why didn't you act on those feelings?"

Both men went silent, their eyes shifting in other directions.

"I...I was scared you wouldn't like me back and wanted to stay friends..." Oikawa whispered, wringing his hands together.

Iwa sighed heavily. "I kind of knew that Oikawa liked you and I didn't want to ruin things if he ever asked you out."

Oikawa shifted on the floor. "But it turns out...we both were worried you'd be upset and our friendship would end. That the three of us would go our separate ways."

Your eyes became glassy at their confessions. They were just like you, scared to ruin the best relationship in their lives.

"Then...why now?" you managed, your voice cracking slightly. "Kawa...you were acting earlier as if...you two were together on things..."

The brunette blushed slightly. "Oh...that. Well...turns out after graduation...we both figured out how the other felt about you and...it was a bit difficult to come to terms with it."

"He's right, at first, both of us were wary about the situation and it took us a few days to meet up again and decide on things."

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Decide on what?"

"That we decided to share you."

Your heart nearly stopped beating. 'Sharing?!'

Your mouth dropped as you glanced back and forth between them. "S-share?"

"Well...yeah." Oikawa told you. "At first, we told each other that they should pursue you and that the other would back down. Of course, I wasn't overly happy with it...if you were with Iwa, I would be happy with your decision either way. The same for Iwa with me. But then...we both realized that we could find a way to benefit both of us."

"So we agreed to share you in both of our lives if it came down to it. That way, we could both get to keep the best girl and also stay friends with one another." Iwa finished, leaning back against the back of the couch. "Of course it's probably not conventional, but we were willing to do whatever we could to make you happy."

Sinking into the couch, you went over their words in your head before your next question was pitched. "Then...why didn't you tell me sooner? If you both...realized it, why didn't you tell me."

They men frowned before saying the name at the same time. "Daigo..."

"Oh...right..." your hands wrung together. "So...you both kept that secret for so long? Two years?"

They both nodded in response.

Biting your lower lip, you didn't know what to say to them.

"I know it sounds a little crazy...well...awfully crazy..." Oikawa began. "But we don't think we can hold back anymore. We want you, Y/N. And...we are willing to explore everything with you, the good and the bad. We both love you so much and I know this probably isn't the best timing to tell you, but we want you."

You felt your heart beat a little faster as you stared at him.

"And if you don't feel the same...then we won't push it." Iwa told you softly, his eyes shifting to the ground.

"We won't force you at all." Oikawa added, trying to avoid your gaze.

You glanced between the two young men, your heart aching at the their expressions. You had seen them care for you and fight for you through thick and thin. Not to mention, they showed their adoration for you for years. And now...now they were confessing their undying love for you. Yes, you were shocked and confused, but you couldn't help but feel...relived? Elated? On the brink of tears again? At this point, you weren't sure what to feel.

But...this whole moment felt like an answer for all your troubles.

Both men wanted you and they were willing to share you together as long as you agreed to be with them. It wasn't conventional, but you didn't really seem to care at this point. If they loved you, which you knew was definitely true, that's all you really cared about.

Fuck being conventional. You had the two most amazing men in your life pledging their love for you and a promise to take care of you.

Your eyes watered for a moment before you quickly leaned down to Oikawa and tipped his chin up. His eyes widened in shock before you pressed your lips again his own, feeling him make a whine of protest for a moment.

Once you released him, you grabbed Iwa's shirt collar and jerked him over so you could kiss him next. His lips were immobile for a moment before he growled, kissing you back.

Pulling away from him, you looked between the two men and smiled. "I would...I want..." you tried, your voice catching in your throat. "I need you both."

Oikawa blinked in surprise while Iwa sat there in silence, face neutral but in his eyes, you could see the shock.

"I...I need you..." you repeated. "Both of you..."

"You do?"

"And before either of you tell me that this might be a rebound, it's not. Truth be told...I'm not sure if I loved Daigo as much as you two. Yes, I said it...but deep down, I never meant it. honestly...the reason why I dated Daigo...was because I had feelings for both of you."

"You did?"

You nodded. "Back in high school...I realized that I was beginning to want both of you romantically. But because I was scared...tried to put those feelings into someone else..."

"But why would you do that?" Oikawa asked, a hand placed on your knee.

Iwa pursed his lips. "Because you were scared one of us would be jealous of the other."

You sighed. "It was the one thing keeping me from telling either one of you how I really felt."

"And...how do you really feel?" The brunette on the floor inquired.

You managed a smile as your hand found his. "Tooru...I love the way you smile and laugh at whatever makes you happy because it always makes me feel better. I love your determination when it comes to volleyball and how much work and training you put into it. I love it when you show your emotions, even if it's just to me. You are allowed to feel vulnerable and if you ever...feel like you're not good enough...I will always tell you that you're one of the greatest people in the world." you told him, squeezing his hand tightly.

Oikawa awed at you as his eyes never left yours. "I...Y/N...you mean that?"

Your smile widened. "Every word."

He sunk back onto the floor, shocked at this revelation, but his hand never left yours.

Turning to Iwa, you saw that he was staring at you, silently asking for you to tell him the same.

"Hajime...you are...one of the smartest guys I've ever met."

He opened his mouth to protest, but you held up your other hand. "And before you even tell me that you're not, I'm going to tell you otherwise. You're always ready for anything and you act like a leader whenever you can. Some might say that you're grouchy and moody..."

"Hey..."

Giggling you grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to you. "But deep down, you're so much more than that. You care for everyone around you even if some don't think that. Even if you feel like a failure at times, you always try to find another way to accomplish something. You always...and when I say always, you do...you are one of the most...caring man I've ever met."

He blinked a few times before his lips spread into a gin.

Holding both of their hands in yours, you licked your dry lips. "I just...I love you both...so much. I don't want to lose either one of you and I...I want this to work. Your heart began racing inside of your chest. "I...I want the two of you to promise me that you won't hurt me. You won't break my heart. You won't cheat on me. And if you two feel any sort of jealousy...anything at all...even if you're feeling a little left out or not loved enough, you both tell me and I'll make sure to love you the best way that I can."

Oikawa and Iwa were both silent as you felt your heart threatening to burst from your chest.

You felt yourself crying again and this time you weren't sure if it was sadness or happiness. "I just...I don't want you two to leave me..."

Suddenly Oikawa shot up from the floor, pulling you into a tight hug. "Shhh...we won't. We're here with you right now."

Burying your face into his shoulder, you held onto him as if he would disappear.

Another hug came from the side and you smelt the faint scent of coffee and cologne.

"He's right. Even if we have to back to school and another country...we'll make sure you're with us at all times."

Hot tears rolled down your face as you held onto your men. Your men...it had a nice ring to it.

You could feel Iwa's lips against your head. "I'll even take you to Tokyo with me. There's a great art program at the campus and we can try and find a place together."

Oikawa pulled back so he could wipe your tears away. "Or you could always come stay in Argentina with me. It's actually quite nice over there. Get a little bit of the culture there and explore the country with me."

Your lips quivered as you tried to smile. "I can always do a little bit of both..."

Both men smiled as Iwa stroked your hair and Oikawa kissed your forehead.

"We wouldn't want it any other way." the brunette whispered, pulling away to smile down at you.

Feeling caught up in the moment, you tugged Oikawa closer to your face so your lips could brush against his. It only took him a second to realize it before he started kissing you back. You sighed against his lips, sliding a hand across his neck. He smiled against your lips in response.

You could feel Iwa brush your hair back, his fingers gently touching your soft skin. Pulling away from Oikawa, you slid a hand to the back of his head so you could draw his face down towards yours. His arm slid around your torso, holding you up while he kissed you deeply. A moan escaped your lips this time when Oikawa began caressing your bare thighs, right below where your shorts ended.

"You're so beautiful..." Oikawa whispered before leaning down to kiss down the column of your neck, his teeth gently grazing against it.

Your body temperature was rising as you continued to kiss and let them touch you. Moans were now leaving your lips more and more as things heated up. A pulsating feeling was beginning to form between your legs, making your hips buck suddenly.

Oikawa jolted slightly at this and Iwa pulled away, both of their eyes on you.

Your cheeks were pink and you were panting heavily at this point. "I...I'm sorry...I don't know what..."

The arm around your waist tightened. "Y/N...what do you want?" Iwa asked suddenly.

Turning your head, you saw his eyes boring into yours. The look in his eyes was the same as they were back in the bathroom again. At this point, you were sure it was lust.

"I...I don't know...I..."

Oikawa's hands rested on your thighs, making your head jerk around. His cheeks matched your own and his eyes were clouded over. "I think you do, Little Cutie."

What did you want?

Yes, you wanted to kiss them. That was a definite given since you had been wanting to do that for years.

Yes, you wanted to be held because it felt right.

But...did you want more?

Your skin was on fire and tingled at their touches. Your heart was beating faster than ever. The pulsating feeling between your legs intensified to the point where it was starting to hurt.

Fuck...did you want to go that far with them?

Oikawa rubbed your legs. "If you don't want to do anything...we won't force you..."

"He's right, we will never force you to do anything."

You contemplated over things for a little bit, trying to sort out you thoughts.

"Y/N...we won't be upset if you say no. We want you to be comfortable." Iwa tried to assure you. "We'll just snuggle on the couch and watch another movie or we can go to bed and just talk for the rest of the night."

"And either one of those ideas sounds perfect to me." Oikawa agreed softly, giving you a smile. "Whatever you wanna do, we'll follow."

Your lips parted, a shaky breath leaving them. "I...make love to me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh things are getting interesting.... ;) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Not sure when chapter 3 will be out since I'm trying to get my Yagami Writing challenge done for the month...due in a few days and I'm nowhere near done lol Gotta get Kirishima done! 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave a kudos and let me know what you think! You guys are amazing!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of your best friends told you that they were in love with you and you felt the same. Now that you've accepted this new revelation, you're now asking for them to do the one thing you have always fantasized about. 
> 
> Things are about to get steamy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even express my gratitude for all of your amazing comments on this story. I literally wrote this on a whim, not really knowing how far it would go. I wrote this instead of working on my Yagami challenge for the month, however, I did post it if you were interested in reading it! Kirishima was fun, but I think I had more fun writing this! lol 
> 
> I got too excited to post the next chapter, so I cut the smut chapter in half. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 4 out very soon. Also....I've got another Halloween Haikyu surprise on the waaaaay ;) So stay tuned for that in the next few weeks! As well as a few other fun things on the side. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a kudos and a comment at the end. I love hearing what you have to say. This is the first time I've written a threesome and I hope I'm doing it justice! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything around you seemed to freeze, the boys included. Their eyes widened in shock as they stared at you.

"Wh-what did you say?" Oikawa asked, his hands trembling against your legs.

Your hands trembled as you clenched them in your lap. "Make love to me."

"Y/N...are you sure you want that?" Iwa asked with a shaky breath.

Your lips trembled as you nodded. "Yes."

"Absolutely sure?" Oikawa asked, his lips parted.

Biting your lower lip, you closed your eyes and nodded vigorously this time. You weren't really sure why you were so desperate. Maybe it was the idea of being together in the same bed as them. Perhaps it was the possibility of having their skin against your own. To feel them inside of you.

"Yes...please. I-I need you both...I just want both of you to show how much you love me. I...I need you. Please please..."

Someone's hands cupped your face, making your head stop and your eyes open. Oikawa stared up at you, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"Do you really want us?"

Leaning into his touch you felt your heart skip a beat. "Yes...I want you both so bad it almost hurts."

Iwa rubbed your back. "If you do, we want to make sure that you-"

Pushing away from Oikawa, you turned to Iwa. "Yes, it's what I want. I want to feel your touch and your kisses everywhere. I want to forget the world for a little while and just...lose myself for a bit. I love you both...and...I want to finally experience what it's like to be in your arms...mind, body, and soul. Both of you...loving me."

You hated being so emotional right now, to cry and beg for them, but to Hell with it all right now. You knew what you wanted and you would go down in a fight to have it.

"Please...Iwa...just...love me."

It took a moment for him to break out of his state and his hand stroked your back. "Okay then...if you want it...then we'll make it happen."

Oikawa squeezed your knees in his palms. "Where do you want us? Couch? Bed? Floor? Bathroom? Kitchen?"

Iwa stared at his friend. "Really?"

Oikawa pouted. "What? I'm leaving it up to her."

"We're not having our first time in the kitchen or the bathroom."

"Oh come on, shower sex can be sexy."

Rolling his eyes, Iwa groaned. "Yes...I can agree with you on that, but we're not doing it right now."

Your heart jumped at the thought. The idea of being pressed between the two of them with water sliding down your naked bodies made you shiver. Fuuuuck...you weren't going to survive the night at this point.

Oikawa felt this and shivered as well. "Seems like someone might be interested in this idea as well."

Iwa coughed. "Uh...well..."

You managed a giggle at his reaction. "What? Don't like that idea, Iwa?" you teased with a grin.

"N-no! Who said I wasn't interested in it?" he protested, his cheeks flushed red.

You patted his cheek before leaning up to peck him on the lips. "

He slowly got up from the couch while Oikawa stood to his feet. "If you're truly sure."

Lifting your head to stare at your men, you gave them the most confident you could give them. "I am."

Iwa leaned down to gather you in his arms before lifting you up once again.

As he began carrying you to your bedroom, Oikawa began to pout.

"Awww come on, Iwa! I wanted to carry her! You already got to kiss her first!"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "Too bad, besides your knee was bothering you yesterday."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't carry her to the bedroom. It's not that far."

Iwa stopped outside your bedroom door, seeing that it was closed and turned to his friend. "Do you mind?"

Oikawa huffed, his hands on his hips. "Oh come on. What am I? The official door opener?"

"Come on, Shittykawa." Iwa grumbled.

"That's another thing! If we're doing this right now, you can't call me that."

Not wanting to see things get hostile, you placed a hand on Iwa's chest and leaned around to stare at the ex captain. "He won't, just please don't fight."

Realizing how petty he was being, Oikawa quickly shook his head, his anger immediately disappearing. "I...you're right. I'm sorry..."

You gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay, but could you please let us in. I promise you'll get my attention too, Kawa."

Nodding, he strolled over to the door and opened it, walking inside first before Iwa carried you to the bed, laying you down as gently as he could.

Now on the bed, you sat up, staring up at your men. Your men.

They stood beside your bed and just watched you. Weren't they going to climb into bed with you? Of course your bed wasn't all that big, but the three of you could fit on it.

After a few hesitant moments, you held out your hands to them to see who would take it first or to see if both would take the offer.

Oikawa was the first one to take your hand and slowly crawled on top of you. His mouth instantly found yours, moaning as your lips touched. His legs were on both sides of your own, his hands reaching up to hold your face as if it was glass. Pulling away, he smiled down at you.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this..."

You giggled softly. "I could say the same you know."

His fingers traced the outline of your face, his eyes never leaving yours. "Guess we'll have to make up for lost time."

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Iwa watching from the side of the bed. Breaking eye contact with Oikawa, you shifted your attention to him. "Aren't you going to join us? I need you too, Iwa."

Wordlessly, his hands criss crossed over his chest, his hands gripping the edge of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

Your mouth dropped when you saw the tanned and toned body before you. Fuuuuck...he was definitely keeping in shape. So that's what he had been hiding from you.

Dropping his shirt, he motioned for you two to move over. You and Oikawa moved closer to the wall and watched Iwa climb onto the bed beside you.

"My turn." he breathed huskily as he captured your lips, his kiss a little more desperate than the other. His lips pressed harder against your own, his teeth nearly clashing with yours.

Your hand reached out blindly until your fingers touched his warm chest. Such smooth skin and you were finally touching it.

His tongue plunged past your lips, making you gasp as he began exploring it heatedly. You moaned as your hand slid up to his dark spiky hair, threading your fingers through it, tugging gently when his hand moved down to your hip, his fingers creeping under the fabric of your shirt.

"Iwa..." you gasped as his rough fingers glided against your sides.

Then a pair of lips touched your neck, sucking and gently biting the skin. For such a gentle kiss earlier, Oikawa was really trying to up his game by being a little aggressive. Your hand reached around his back, gripping his shirt when he found your weak spot and focused on it for a while.

Iwa pulled away from the kiss and maneuvered down between your legs and pushed your shirt up until your bare stomach was exposed. "I can't wait to see all of you...exposed just for our eyes..." He began placing gentle kissing along your waistline, making your stomach twitch with excitement.

Oikawa gave your neck one last bite before sitting up on his side. "I can't wait to hear what you sound you make when you're completely aroused."

Blushing, you tried to hide your face with your hands. "You guys..."

Oikawa chuckled and pulled your hands away. "Oh no, you can't hide from us right now. We want to see you, especially that adorable face of yours." Then he leaned down to peck you on the nose. "So cute! That's why you're my Little Cutie!"

Iwa gave your waist a few more kisses before lifting his head. "Let's get rid of this...I wanna see you..."

Both of them grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it off of you, your breasts spilling out into the open. Since Oikawa had never brought you a bra after your shower, you decided to forgo it. Gasping as the cold air hit them, you felt your nipples harden.

But before you could attempt to cover them up with your arms, Iwa grabbed your limbs and pinned them above your head on the pillow. "Don't. You. Dare."

You shivered under the hard glare he shot at you as well as the voice drop. You probably weren't going to make it for the rest of the night.

Oikawa's mouth was practically watering at the sight of your tiny pink nipples. "Wow...you're so beautiful."

You tried turning your head the other way, embarrassed to see him stare at you like that.

"Oh this won't do." Oikawa whined, his hand finding your chin, forcing your head back so you found yourself under their hungry gazes. Both of their eyes were clouded over with lust and you could tell that Iwa was annoyed.

"That's enough of that. You're not allowed to hide yourself or look away from us. If you want us, you have to be able to watch us, got it?" he warned you. "If you try to cover up or attempt to turn your head again, there will be consequences."

You shuddered at his words as you lay beneath them.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from your chin. "Now now, Iwa. We can't do anything too rough to our precious girl. After all, it's her first time with us. I'm pretty sure we're already going to overwhelm her as long as we're sharing. Don't need to be rough..."

Something flickered over Iwa's eyes before he shut them and sighed. "Yeah...you're right. But we can always see what she'd like before we push her too far."

"Well...maybe you can punish her later." Oikawa suggested, sitting up before grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head before tossing it to the side along with the rest of your clothes.

A small whine left your lips as your eyes raked over his body. Pale and yet so muscled.

Their heads jerked over to you, primal and wanton looks gracing their features. Your walls clenched painfully as you struggled against Iwa's grip.

"Not sure if it's your body she's excited about or the idea of punishment...but she's squirming a little." Iwa chuckled darkly. "Maybe we need to stop messing around and get right to it."

Oikawa chuckled softly, leaning down so close that you could feel his hot breath against your lips. "Is that what you want? I know it might be a little too much to handle, but I'm sure you could handle it. Depending on what you'd want."

Iwa rocked forward, his hands still holding onto your wrists and his face above yours. "Of course, we would be careful and not to force you into anything."

"You know...we could always use a system for her. You know...like a stop sign." the brunette suggested. "Or a safe word."

Your eyes grew bigger than before. Safe words?! Stop sign?! Those were two things that Daigo never tried with you. He said it was unnecessary and would be too much to handle.

Now this was your chance to do something crazy.

"Yeah...I can do that." you managed to speak, your cheeks flushing pink.

Iwa seemed shocked as his brows rose halfway up his forehead. "Really? Are you sure?"

You meekly nodded.

"I want a verbal answer."

"Y-yes...I want that. I want you two to do whatever you want to me..."

They shared a look.

Out of the two of them, Oikawa looked the most worried. "We want to make sure that you're absolutely sure with whatever might happen."

"I do...use me however you want. Gently, roughly, punish me, tease me, whatever you please. I'll say my words and colors if it's too much."

After a few tense moments, Iwa finally spoke up. "Your word?"

Pressing your lips together, you tried to think of one. "Shiratorizawa."

The look of incredulity on Oikawa's face and the way he frowned made you laugh and Iwa snort.

Annoyed, Oikawa pinched your side, making you jump. "Must you use that word? You know that's not sexy."

"It's not supposed to be." Iwa pointed out. "That way you'll definitely know that she's not having fun."

Oikawa's eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "Anyone around that moron would think that."

You giggled beneath Iwa. "What? Don't tell me you still have a vendetta against Ushi, do you?"

He held up a finger. "Don't you...even mention his name in this bed or any other place we may have fun in."

"So what you're saying is...Ushijima should be my safe word?" you teased before yelping when Oikawa pinched you again.

"Don't test me tonight, Cutie. Even if we take this slow, don't expect me to go so easy on you." His brown eyes darkened, butterflies immediately filling your stomach. "I can always punish you for that comment."

Iwa chuckled softly, his lips twisted into a wicked grin. "For that, I can agree as well. Perhaps a spanking is in order."

A violent shudder ran through you, your thighs clenching together at the thought of either of them bending you over their laps, letting their hand fly against your bare skin.

Fuck...you were in so much trouble.

"Now then, let's not waste anymore time then. So that's your safe word then?" Oikawa checked one last time.

"Yes, I'll use it anytime I feel uncomfortable."

His lips crashed into yours, moaning deeply as his tongue plunged past your lips. One hand slid across your torso, his fingers curling around a plump breast. Something hard was pressed against your leg, making you whimper against his mouth.

Iwa's grip slacked and his fingers were then dragging down your arms until they found your other breast, pinching you nipple the second it was located.

Pushing your chest closer to them, you gripped the pillow beneath your head. Your tongue tangled with Oikawa's,while you felt his hand travel across your bare stomach.

Iwa breathed before his hot lips captured the sore bud and began to suckle at it.

You gasped into Oikawa's mouth, your legs curling and nearly thrashing against the bed as you felt the wetness between your thighs intensify. Your pussy clenched painfully, searching for something to fill it as you felt both men please your body.

A hand crept across the waistband of your shorts and your body twitched.

"Oh...looks like this Little Cutie really wants it." Oikawa chuckled, pulling away from your lips. The devilish smirk that you recognized from the court made you tremble. That look was usually the one he gave to his enemies whenever he was ready to crush them in the middle of the game. But right now...that look was on you and you were slightly terrified of what that would bring.

His fingers slid under the stretchy waistband and grazed your panties. "Mmm...let's get these off, shall we?"

Iwa pulled away for a moment only to help grab the other side of your shorts.

You moaned, watching both men slide each side of your shorts off, kicking them to the side, leaving you in just your panties.

"Ohh look at that, Iwa." Oikawa pointed out. "Do I see a wet spot forming?"

Glancing down, you felt your cheeks inflamed when you saw a definite dark spot between your legs. Fuck, were you that wet from just their kisses and touches?

Iwa smirked as his hand traveled down your sides. "I believe it is."

You let out a shaky moan when his fingers passed over the spot. "I-Iwa...ahh..."

Both men laughed at your reaction as if they were the bad guys and you were at their mercy.

"Sounds like she liked that." Oikawa chimed in, his hand also moving to the soft blue fabric.

Your eyes rolled back as both men were now teasing the thin fabric, passing over your soaked hole gently. Arching your back against the bed, you felt them rub you slowly, testing out to see what you'd do.

"That's it, moan for us. I've been waiting to hear those sweet sounds for years."

"Kawa...ahhh...fuck..." you cried out, your hands gripping the sheets.

Lips pressed against your right ear and a deep voice began to whisper. "Don't forget about me too. He's not the only one making you feel like this."

Your hand gripped his arm as he nibbled on your earlobe. "Iwa..."

At this point, you couldn't tell which hand was which. One hand was cupping your lower lips, dragging their middle finger up and down your slit while the other hand found your clit and began rubbing it in circles. It was almost too much to handle at this point. Heat was flooding through you and your body was twitching with need.

"Guys...I...ah...ngh...don't tease me...ahhh..."

Their hands were gone and then you felt your slick panties slide down your bare thighs, exposing you completely. Next thing you knew, they were shedding off their pants and that's when your heart leapt in your throat.

You were in for a rough night and you couldn't wait to get started.

"That's better. Now we're all ready for the real fun." Oikawa purred huskily, his lips touching your neck.

"Best kind of fun." Iwa sighed, his hand caressing your sides.

Ohhh you knew you it would be.

"I've got an idea..." Oikawa then pulled away and then lay down on his back, his head near the end of the bed. "Come here, Little Cutie..."

Sitting up, you felt the junction between your thighs ache from the loss and from the position.

When you didn't immediately move to him, slightly confused over what he wanted, he beckoned you to him with his index finger. "Just come here."

Iwa sat next to you, shrugging when your eyes locked onto his. "Better do what he says."

Hesitantly, you crawled over him, your heat dripping down your thighs as you grazed his boxers, his hard length brushing against your sex. Was this what he meant? Grinding against him? Well...it was worth a shot. You sighed at the feeling and moved your hips back slightly, rubbing against the silky fabric.

"No no..." he moaned, his hands grabbing onto your hips, trying to stop you, but by the buck of his hips, it seemed that he wanted that. "Not this..."

You couldn't stop yourself as your sex dripped onto his boxers, soaking them. Not to mention, hearing him moan like this was arousing. A small smirk appeared on your lips as you kept moving against him.

His eyes rolled back, his fingers curling into your hips. "Cutie...stop..."

Before you could keep going, an arm wrapped around you from behind, right between your breasts, pulling you back against something warm and hard. Lips pressed against your ear, hot breath brushing over your skin. "You are really trying to disobey tonight, aren't you?"

Your smirk widened at the sound of Iwa's voice and kept grinding instead of listening to him. This time, your hips moved back, purposely backing into Iwa's length this time.

There was a soft groan before his grip tightened, holding you against his bare chest. "Someone wants to be a naughty girl tonight..."

Oikawa lifted his head, his eyes clouded over with lust. "Ohhh she's definitely wanting to play with fire."

Iwa lifted you up, your sex dripping wet and clenching painfully as you hovered above Oikawa. You whined, bucking against him, wanting to get contact against your heat, but Iwa refused to budge. "Now you're acting up too. Wow...such a bad girl you're being."

Before you could even retort, Iwa's free hand reached down between your legs and gently slapped your clit, making a cry leave your lips and your body arch as the pain faded to heat.

His lips pressed to your ear. "That's what bad girls deserve."

Another slap had your scream growing louder in volume. "Fuck!"

Smirking against your skin, his index finger then rubbed your sore bundle of nerves, making the heat radiate to the point where the pain was almost too intense for you to handle. But you didn't use your word. You wanted to see where this went.

"Mmm...you like that, Sweet Girl? Hm? Like it when I play with your little button like that after slapping it. That feel good?"

You could barely even get a word out as his finger then flicked your clit. "Ahhh..."

The arm around you tightened, holding you up high as he pulled his hand away. "I said tell me."

Another slap made your back arch against him, making your eyes squeeze shut as his finger went back to rubbing.

Your mouth hung open, whining as you tried to ride against his touch.

"Tell me or I'll stop..."

Biting your lower lip, you tried to find the right response. "Feels soooo good..."

"What does?" he asked, his finger pressing down harder.

"You...playing...with my tiny button..."

"Oh yeah? You like it when I play with it like this?"

Nodding frantically, you writhed in his arms. "Yes...please...Iwa...don't...don't stop playing with my clit..."

His finger circled a few more times before pulling his hand away. "Ohhh Sweet Girl, you might beg for me to keep going, but you didn't seem to listen to Oikawa when he told you to do something."

Angrily, you growled and tried to thrash against Iwa, your pussy practically on fire with need. Never had someone ever brought you this close to the edge and then denied you your release.

"Why must you be so grumpy, Little Cutie?" Oikawa's voice carried through your ears like the wind.

Cracking your eyes open, you saw him smirking up at you from where he lay, his cock definitely hard as it pressed against his boxers more. Wetness covered the front, but you weren't sure if it was from you or him.

"Iwa...I know you want to punish her, but I might have an idea how to make it better."

The dark haired man chuckled softly, his laughs vibrating against your back. "Oh yeah? What do you want me to do?"

"Bring her to the end of the bed right on my chest."

Lifting you up further and closer to the end of the bed, Iwa kept his grip tight.

"That's it. Real close to me." Oikawa purred huskily as you hovered. His eyes locked onto yours, mischief dancing behind them. "Now then, My Little Cutie. I want you to listen to me."

Your mouth opened to respond, but he cut you off instantly.

"And if you decide to disobey me again or Iwa...then expect something worse than what he's done already. I'm sure I can find some restraints to hold you down."

Shivering at his words, you nodded. "I...I won't do it anymore."

At least...that's what you'd do for now.

"Good. Now then, Iwa, let her go and get off the bed. Stand right behind my head." Oikawa instructed.

Iwa lowered you down, his arm disappearing from your waist. The bed dipped for a moment before Iwa stepped onto the floor and walked around until he stood behind his friend.

Now you were confused and slightly nervous about what was to come.

"Oh Little Cuuutie..." Oikawa sang softly, his index finger beckoning you to him again. "Come to me and sit on my face."

Your stomach dropped, filling up with butterflies while you felt your walls clench again. No...no he wasn't suggesting that, was he?

"I can see the look in your eyes. I'm completely serious. I want you to straddle my mouth and let me pleasure you."

Your hands wrung together as you felt your body stay where you were. Not only were you going to have one of your friends eating you out down there, but Iwa was right in front of you to watch. The whole idea was embarrassing, arousing, and of course insanely sexy. But...did you dare to...

"I won't ask again, Little Cutie. Come to me. Right. Now." His voice dropped in volume, rumbling with desire and command in his tone.

Gulping, you slowly crawled until your thighs were on each side of his head, your sex hovering over his mouth. "I-I don't want to strangle you or crush your head..."

Oikawa's soft hands found your thighs, rubbing up and down slowly. "Don't worry. If you do anything of the sort, I'll tap your leg twice."

You nodded slowly and waited for your next directions.

The brunette leaned his head back to stare at his friend. "Now Iwa...take those pesky boxers off and let her see you completely."

Iwa narrowed his eyes but still slid his thumbs into the waistline and tugged them down, his long length sliding out and bobbing in the air for a moment.

Your eyes widened at the sight of the leaking tip and the amount of girth he had to offer. That was probably going to end up inside of you at some point and you couldn't help but shake at the thought of it.

"That's it. Now step closer to us."

Doing so, the dark haired man stared down at you both, eyes shining through the darkness of your bedroom.

Oikawa chuckled as he reached you to grab Iwa's cock, his fingers sliding over it.

Iwa groaned and glared down at him. "Wh-what the fuck...ahhh..."

He smirked in response, his fingers dragging down. "Mmmm...feeling how hard you got from punishing our girl."

"St-stop...doing that...ngh..." Iwa panted, his hands clenched at his sides but making no move to stop.

Oikawa just laughed as he began pumping his hand slowly, his hot breath brushing against your extremely sensitive clit. Then he rolled his eyes back up to yours.

"Lower yourself onto my mouth. Let me taste you."

Doing as you were told, you felt his lips press against you, his tongue sliding out and began licking you. You nearly fell, but your hands reached back, placing them on the bed beside Oikawa's hips.

"Mm...soooo good." he moaned against your heat. "You taste so good..."

His hand kept jerking off Iwa, pre-cum rolling down the tip and then across Oikawa's arm.. The man above him closed his eyes, his lips parting as he moaned. The sight of Iwa beginning to move his hips against Oikawa's hand was arousing to watch.

What would it be like if they did other things?

Your thoughts were cut off when Oikawa's tongue grazed your clit gently, making your body arch. The other hand that wasn't holding onto Iwa's cock was now caressing your bare thigh, his thumb stroking your sensitive skin. Your legs trembled around his head, threatening to make you collapse on him. You tried your best to stay up on your knees in order to avoid crushing him beneath you.

His tongue stroked you gently, lapping at your soaking wet folds and then flicking it against your clit a few times. A burning sensation began building up in your stomach and making your skin ignite.

"Ahh…fuck…faster…" Iwa gasped.

Opening your eyes, you saw that Iwa was completely enraptured by Oikawa jerking him off. The brunette's hand was moving much faster, his fingers barely gracing over the swollen head.

His mouth pulled away from you for a moment. "Gee Iwa…look at you…moaning so loud for me when I play with your cock while I eat out our girl like this. You both look so sexy like this, begging for my touch."

"Sh-shut up…Shittykawaaaaaaa…fuuuuck!" Iwa cried out when Oikawa twisted his hand.

"Wanna try that again?" Oikawa teased playfully, smirking against your wet skin.

Iwa chose to be quiet, letting out loud moans and gasps.

Then Oikawa glanced up at you once more with those intense and dangerous brown eyes. "Ready for my tongue again, Little Cutie?"

Shivering, you managed a nod.

"Oh no, I wanna hear you say it. In fact, I wanna hear you tell me what you want. Be my dirty little cutie for me. Both of us."

Licking your dry lips, you nodded again. "I…I want your tongue inside of me again. Please…please…Kawa…I need it so bad…please…"

Pursing his lips, Oikawa hummed softly. "Mmm…on one condition." His head rolled back at a moaning Iwa. "I want you to bend over…and suck off Iwa until he cums in your mouth."

Violently trembling, you saw Iwa open his eyes and a smirk appeared on his panting lips.

Could you…

"I won't let you cum or even put my tongue back inside of you until you listen to what we tell you. Suck him off and I'll let you cum in my mouth."

How could you exactly say no to that deal?

"O-okay…" you mumbled, watching Oikawa release Iwa from his grip.

Iwa then slowly moved closer to the bed, his hand now gripping his cock in a tight hold.

You then placed your hands on the edge of the bed and opened your mouth. Iwa's tip was only inches away from your lips, but you still stopped. Deep down, you wanted to see him beg for you. Beg for you to suck him off.

Yes, you had the chance of getting tortured by them…but you wanted to get the upper hand for a moment or two.

Iwa didn't seem so impressed by your behavior. "Are you trying to be a little brat again?"

Closing your mouth, you managed a smirk. "I just wanna see you beg for me. If you want me to suck you off, I want you to beg for your favorite girl to do what you want."

His eyes narrowed and his lips set into a very annoyed frown.

Oikawa just chuckled against you. "Ohhhh…look at that Iwa. What do you think you're gonna do? Hm?"

You felt your body tremble under his hard gaze. Iwa was acting unlike anything you had ever seen him do. He was punishing you, slapping your body in the right places, commanding you to listen to him, and of course lightly degrading you. This guy was dangerous in the bedroom and you wanted to see where things would go if you denied him.

You would deny him.

Iwa tilted his head to the side, his eyes studying you.

You fluttered your eyelids a few times, puffing out your lower lip. "Come on, Iwa. Please beg for me."

The tense silence in the room made your skin tingle. You could see the conflict in his eyes. What was going on in that head of his?

Suddenly he grabbed your chin with his other hand, jerking your head up. Staring into his dark eyes, you shuddered as something sparked beneath them.

"Come on, Sweet Girl. Suck me off. Make me cum in your little mouth for me." his voice started to strain a little. "P-please..."

Oikawa pressed his lips to your inner thigh, the wetness dripping down your skin. "There we go. See? He can listen...when he wants to."

"I'll deal with you later." Iwa growled at the brunette before meeting your gaze once more. "Just so you know, I won't forget this."

The threat beneath his comment made your blood run cold. You were going to be punished for this later and you fucking were excited.

Gripping your chin, Iwa thrust the tip of his cock past your lips, feeling your mouth up awfully fast. Iwa was much thicker than you expected, more than you had ever experienced.

Moaning, you slid your tongue over the weeping tip and began sucking on him gently like a piece of candy. The saltiness on your taste buds made you cringe at first before you got used to the flavor. It wasn't too bad but still, you were willing to do anything for the man above you.

As you started getting into it, Oikawa growled playfully before his mouth was between your thighs again, his tongue thrusting inside of your pussy. His strokes were much faster this time, making sure to slide in further with each lick. His slender fingers dug into your hips, holding you down when you began attempting to move your body.

Moaning around Iwa's cock made him gasp and slid the hand that was on your chin up to your hair, tugging on the strands gently. "Ahh...fuck...your mouth..."

Smirking at his reaction through your own moans, you traced your tongue over his slit, more pre-cum filling your mouth.

That made him shake for a moment before his grip tightened on your hair. "Ngh...Y/N..."

Hearing him moan your name was almost too much for you as you groaned against his length. Oikawa's mouth began rocking against you, his tongue dragging back and forth along your slit. He chuckled beneath you, moaning softly as he watched you from down below.

"F-feel good, Iwa? Huh? How does she feel?"

Iwa grit his teeth as he held onto your head. "Sh-shut up, Shittykawa. Ahhh..."

"Too much?" Oikawa laughed a little harder, his tongue sliding up to tease your clit.

Your hips jolted for a moment before you tried to find a rhythm that would benefit both boys. Keeping your lips tightly wrapped around the dark haired man's cock, you began moving your mouth in time with your hips. Iwa slid down your throat a little more, making your eyes water as it barely grazed the back of your throat. Breathing through your nose, you tried to glance up at the man whom you were sucking off.

His teeth ground together, his eyes closed, and his cheeks pink as he panted. You had seen him in deep concentration when it came to studying or trying to form a mental plan during a game, but this...this was unlike anything you had seen before. And you fucking loved it!

Trying to concentrate through your own pleasure, you moaned around him, trying to make Iwa come undone before you.

Oikawa moaned as your juices were practically coating his chin and upper torso. "Mmmm...Little Cutie...fuck...you taste so good. I wanna make you cum, do you want that?"

You managed a nod as you sucked harder on Iwa's length.

Opening his eyes, Iwa then bit his lower lip, tugging on it hard before he spoke up. "Fuck...that's it...don't you dare stop...come on...I'm almost there...come on Baby..."

Wanting to see him reach that point, you managed to use one hand to grip the base and stroke it along with your movements. You felt him pulsate in your mouth while a knot began to tighten within your belly.

Fuck, you were so close now too.

Oikawa then latched his mouth onto your clit and sucked as hard as he could, bringing you to the edge of ecstasy.

Iwa's cock moved in and out of your mouth at a fast past, his moans growing gruffer and louder. "Fuck...Sweet Girl...come on...don't stop...I'm gonna...ah...faster..."

The intensity of the room began to build even higher, moans and wet sounds were now filling your ears to the point where your body was tingling from the inside out. The knot in your stomach pulled even tighter until you felt Iwa pulsate in your mouth.

Suddenly the knot burst and so did Iwa.

His cum filled your cheeks while you whimpered, your own juices splashing onto Oikawa's mouth. Both men gasped and moaned as things finally fell from that high that you all had been riding. Iwa's cock fell from your lips, his white pearly cum dripping all over your breasts and onto the bed right above Oikawa's head.

Your body felt limp as the lasting effects of your orgasm rushed through you. When you were about to fall forward, Iwa managed to catch you and Oikawa gently pushed you off his head. The two made sure to lay you down flat on your back before they joined you, both on each side.

The brunette stroked your hair while wiping off the back of his mouth with the other hand. "You did so good for us. Such a good girl."

Iwa dragged a hand down your sensitive body, moving over your hip and then back up to your cheek. "Very good girl, even if you want to be naughty sometimes."

You managed a smirk and winked at him. "Well...can you blame me? It's...fun..."

Shaking his head, Iwa gently smacked your hip, making you jolt but laugh instead.

Oikawa laughed as he watched you two. "You guys are gonna have some fun later." Then his hand found your chin, turning your face back to him. "But right now...I wanna have my fun first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for now....and things are just gonna get even more intense from here....
> 
> Hope you guys liked the new chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon! Also...while working on my next project. October is gonna be soooo busy for me, I can tell you that right now ;) 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment about what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly that's all for part one! But part two is coming...veeeery soon ;) Stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a kudos and let me know what you think!


End file.
